


Gravity

by persont



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age-changes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Crushes, Drabbles, Financial Aid, Gen, Kihyun's pink fighter hair, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minhyuk likes dramas, Musicals, Past Relationship(s), Secret Marriage, So will ships!, Tags will be updated as I go along!, bffs kihyuk, broke college student, facetime is a god, for the sake of the au sorry, from writers block so this is all i can do, hyungwon is getting married, i'm suffering, joo is a FOOL, jooheon is SUFFERING, kihyun hates strangers, minhyuk is annoying pls save kihyun, pls save him, s, u know it, yall pls give me prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persont/pseuds/persont
Summary: A monsta x drabble collection for fics I haven't written yet and requests!Idk if I'll expand or not but here we go!(tags, ships, and characters will be updated as I get this thing together!)1. kiheon//I don't know how to feel about it2. kiho//Meet-cute?3. kiho//young dumb and broke (but we still got love to give)4. kihyuk//footloose!





	1. Intro: Info

Hi! This is my first time formally writing for Monsta X so here we are!

Okay, so the situation is that I have about 50000000 unfinished drafts lying in my Drive atm, and I'm finding it hard to get inspiration to finish them. So, I'll be posting excerpts and parts of fics that I really haven't written, because some of them are ok alone.

They're all around 100-500 words. 

Please tell me if you would like to see any expansions or certain works with different pairings and I'll try to write full fics!!

Additionally, you can give me prompts to write too!

Conditions for prompts:  
-I choose what I write, and I'll respond to comments saying whether or not I'd like to write something  
-I only write memberxmember  
-I'm not very good at poly!  
-I will also write ot7/gen fics  
-I'm much more likely to write most kihyun ships, but I can and will write other ships.  
-No actual smut. I don't mind kissing, implied smut, or making out, but I really cannot write smut.  
-no problematic or dark shit, like rape/non-con, romanticized bullying, underage, really not into it.  
-genderbend is okay if it's needed for the prompt  
-Fantasy au! is great but I can't do anything game of thrones bc i've literally never watched it!  
-keep in mind that I'll probably only give you an excerpt for each prompt, and save a full fic for later if you like it!  
-Feel free to comment more than one prompt!  
-If you're not sure abt any of these conditions, feel free to ask and i won't judge you!

I hope you find my writing bearable!

love, persont :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me (very sporadically active) as @persont_raven on twitter and (basically dead) @raven-blackwillows on tumblr asdfghjkl these usernames sound so emo but I'm not I promise!!!!


	2. kiheon//I don't know how to feel about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon’s never really been interested in anyone outside of his small group of friends but suddenly, he wants to know everything there is to know because there's just something mesmerizing about the way this new kid moves.

There’s a new kid at school. 

Minhyuk’s seen him. “He’s kinda cute, Joo. Dibs?”

 

Jooheon just shrugs in response. He’s never really been interested in anyone outside of his small group of friends, anyway, and that really wasn’t likely to change in his third and final year of high school. 

 

(He doesn’t want to think about college)

 

That is, until he catches a glimpse of pink (pink!) hair and sharp features on a handsome face. There’s the strangest look in the boy’s eyes, too- something dark and almost unreachable. He seems untouchable despite the large crowd, gracefully slipping through the tiniest gaps in the mess of teenagers, as nimble and lithe as a cat. 

Suddenly, he can’t catch his breath. Jooheon’s never really been interested in anyone outside of his small group of friends but suddenly, he wants to know everything there is to know because there's just something  _ mesmerizing _ about the way this new kid moves. Unfortunately, the boy melts back into the busy cafeteria crowd just as fast as he had appeared. 

 

“Are you staring? At the new kid?” Changkyun asks incredulously.

Jooheon ignores him. Changkyun doesn’t deserve his attention right now, especially when the pink-haired boy has popped up again. He’s sitting with Hoseok, and Jooheon really doesn’t know how to feel about that. On one hand, it’s  _ popular, perfect, gorgeous _ Hoseok.  _ Better than Jooheon in every way _ Hoseok. On the other hand, maybe Jooheon will actually have a chance to meet this new boy, if Hoseok is feeling nice enough to introduce them. 

 

Changkyun smirks. “Oh hyung, oh  _ poor baby _ , I think you’re in  _ love _ .” 

He ducks when Jooheon turns to smack him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you'd like to see this expanded!


	3. kiho//Meet cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is a snake, and Kihyun suffers in his singleness.

“Minhyuk, help,” Kihyun whines, pouting at Minhyuk through the screen. “I can’t embarrass myself at Hyungwon’s wedding.”

 

“Just go alone, dumbass. I thought you were over Hyungwon.”

 

“I am, it’s been four years since we broke up,” Kihyun snaps. It’s a matter of comfort, not love. “I don’t need any fake boyfriend shit, I just really don’t wanna go alone. You know how awkward I am, and despite me being on good terms with Hyungwon, I don’t wanna be chasing after him the entire night. That’s such a weird thing to do. I don't wanna be _that_ weird ex. ”

 

“Fine, fine. Gimme a sec, Ki. I need to text someone.”

 

Minhyuk’s name lights up his phone a minute later. “Ok, so one of my friends says he’s free and up for free food, as long as this isn’t a fake dating thing. His name’s Hoseok, and he’s the sweetest bunny on this planet.”

 

Kihyun sighs in relief. God, he can finally relax.

 

Unfortunately, Lee Minhyuk has a sixth sense for Kihyun's peace, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't paired with a burning desire to destroy it.

“He’s cute, you should at least try to seduce him while you’re at it. Two birds with one stone! A date to the wedding and a first date for you two!”

 

Kihyun should’ve known that Minhyuk was gonna come up with shit like this.

“You dramatic bitch. Just...just give me his number? Let me be friendly, at least. ”

 

“Nah,” Minhyuk says. “It’ll be cute! A whole-ass meet-cute, like in one of those dramas! I already see your wedding!” he coos, wiping away fake tears and dramatically clasping his hands to his chest.

 

Kihyun decides that he’s had enough of Minhyuk for the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you'd like to see this expanded/continued!


	4. kiho//young, dumb and broke (but we still got love to give)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marry me,” Kihyun says, completely serious. 
> 
> Hoseok chokes, and Kihyun thinks he’s legitimately going to die for a second. 
> 
> AKA, the financial aid au I've always wanted to write

Yoo Kihyun shouldn’t be let out of the house after living a week on coffee, no sleep, and a cup ramen a day. That, after all, is what gets the entire fiasco started. 

  
“God, Hoseokkie hyung,” Kihyun groans, miserably chewing on a soggy fry leftover from Minhyuk’s lunch. “I’m literally gonna have to drop out of college at this rate. Why is getting an education so damn expensive?”   
  
“Marry a billionaire,” Hoseok snarks. It’s a stupid idea, and a joke, but Kihyun’s sleep-deprived, caffeine-addled brain seizes on it. Something he read last week is bugging him, something he pushed all the way to the back of his mind, and-

“Marry me,” Kihyun says, completely serious. 

Hoseok chokes, and Kihyun thinks he’s legitimately going to die for a second. 

“Kihyun,” he says seriously once he recovers. “Oh  _ honey _ , I didn’t know you felt like that, and uh,” his voice trembles, “I’m sorry that I just don’t love you in that way but we can get through th-”

“Hyung, shut up. Look at this.” Kihyun’s got a tab pulled up on his battered laptop. It’s got the prices for some of the classes listed, and god, Kihyun can’t afford this. “We both have to register for classes in like, two weeks, and neither of us can afford anything with the current rent situation.”

“Shit,” Hoseok says. “Why the hell are the prices so high?”

“What I’m saying,” Kihyun pulls up the link that Minhyuk had sent him last week as a joke, “is that if we legally get married-”

“...we can get significant financial aid, as long as our household income doesn’t exceed a certain amount?” 

“Exactly. We should get married. Hyung, we both have two and a half more years to pay for, anyway. We could save so much money!”

“Kihyunnie, I love you, but we can’t just  _ up and get married _ to get money off of our tuition,” says Hoseok, scandalized. 

“It’ll be a purely platonic marriage,” Kihyun insists, and Hoseok winces. “It’ll be legal. We can just get a divorce after we graduate. We already live together and spend together, so what’s the problem? Nothing changes. Don’t you want to save money?”

“Kihyunnie….”

“Nobody even has to know!” Kihyun can’t understand why Hoseok is being so difficult. 

“But it’s  _ marriage _ ,” Hoseok says. He’s such a romantic. 

“Hyung, please,” Kihyun is about to cry. “I can’t live like this anymore. You can’t either.”

“But we’re doing okay,” Hoseok protests weakly. 

“Having two jobs each and still barely being able to afford food and rent isn’t okay, hyung.”

Hoseok deflates. “Okay. I’m in.”

 

 

  
“Holy shit,” Hoseok swears. Kihyun stopped by the financial aid office on his way back from class to ask about the extent of the financial compensation they’d get, and-

“I know, right? We could probably both drop one of our jobs,” Kihyun’s eyes are shining, and Hoseok hasn’t seen him like this in a while. 

The sight almost makes Hoseok think that this, this whole marriage thing, is a good idea. He doesn’t even know why he agree to it in the first place, but something about the combination of malnutrition, sleep-deprivation, desperation, and Kihyun had made him agree and he can’t back out now. 

“So, when do we get, uh, married?”   
  
“I’m free tomorrow and then Thursday,” Kihyun offers. “We need a witness, though.”   
  
“Thursday’s fine.”   
  
“Great, I’ll call the court,” and Kihyun’s already looking up the number.

“Uh, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says hesitantly. “About the witness.”   


“Yeah?”   


“Can it be Hyunwoo?”   
  
“Sure, why?” 

“I just, I don’t...Hyunwoo will keep our secrets.”   
  
Kihyun hums in agreement, waiting for the court to pick up. 

 

 

“I can’t believe that you guys just _did that_ ,” Jooheon says as they walk out of the courthouse. He sounds like he’s in pain. “What the hell? And you didn’t even tell me before I was dragged here.”

“Yeah, well Hyunwoo hyung couldn’t make it and we were desperate,” Kihyun says tiredly. 

“This is literally the dumbest thing I have ever seen, and I live with _Lee Minhyuk_ ,” Jooheon heaves out a long-suffering sigh.

Hoseok looks like he’s going to pass out. “I can’t believe that I just got  _ married _ , oh my  _ god _ .” 

“For financial aid,” Kihyun says. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Right, for financial aid,” Jooheon groans. “That makes it _so_ much better.”

“Married,” Hoseok repeats, sounding dazed.

“It’s literally just a legal union!” 

“You know what?” Jooheon looks positively traumatized at this point. “Let’s just pretend I never signed that thing.”

“Deal,” Hoseok says. “Just  _ please _ don’t tell Minhyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if there's anything you'd like to see!!


	5. Kihyuk//Footloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun, much to his dismay, gets recruited by Minhyuk for the annual school musical

 

Kihyun’s been painting for hours in the semi-darkness of the auditorium lights. It’s so nice - it’s peaceful and he gets to be alone, singing to himself and then all of a sudden there’s a kid up in his personal space and yanking out Kihyun’s right earphone.

 

“The fuck?” the boy is screaming in Kihyun’s ear. The fuck, indeed.

“How are you this good? Who fucking are you?” 

“I’m Yoo Kihyun. I’m a sophomore, and you’re fucking loud,” Kihyun grits. 

“Oops, I’m, uh, sorry?” the boy smiles, no shame whatsoever visible in his handsome face. He’s tall, and with his pretty face and shiny hair he looks like an idol. Kihyun vaguely remembers him from history class.

“I’m Lee Minhyuk by the way,” he thumps his chest. “Endlessly cool. Sophomore. I think you’re in my history class?  _ Gonna do the musical _ .”

Kihyun should be polite, probably, so he tries. “Oh, that’s cool, I gu--”

“You should do the musical too,” Minhyuk interrupts, and man, politeness is hard when Minhyuk is like this.

“You might even snag a lead role this year, if you can act and dance. You’re cute enough to, but maybe a little short?”

 

Look, Kihyun is a growing boy and 5 feet and eight-and-a-half-so- _ basically _ -nine-inches isn’t short. It’s basically average male height, so Lee Minhyuk can go shove his above-average-looking height up his ass. 

Minhyuk is smiling like he’s done Kihyun a favor, and it takes all the willpower that Kihyun has to not dump the rest of the can of paint onto Minhyuk’s smug face. Maybe Kihyun is a little bit flattered that someone like Minhyuk, who looks popular and seems talented, is complimenting his singing, but  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ , Minhyuk is nearly unbearable. 

 

“Thanks,” Kihyun says stiffly. “I don’t think I’ll be doing the musical, anyway. I like set design just fine.”

“Aw, c’mon, Kihyun, I barely know you but sitting out of the musical with this superstar kind of voice? You’re doing the world a disservice  _ and  _ you’re wasting your talent.”

“I don’t care. Why do you care so much, anyway? I barely know  _ you _ .”

“I’m an upstanding student who loves theatre, what can I say, superstar?” Minhyuk winks. Kihyun hates this, the situation, Minhyuk, the nickname, all of it. 

When Kihyun just stares at Minhyuk, Minhyuk sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. 

“Look, I’m gonna bug you every day in class, but if you wanna make it easier for yourself, just come with me to the auditions. They’re in late October. You have a month to prepare for the role of your dreams!”

“Do what you want, but first, just leave me alone.”

“So you’re gonna do it?”

Kihyun shoves his earphone back in and turns away from Minhyuk. 

The other boy shrugs, then waves, scampering off into the darkness. “Bye superstar!”

 

Kihyun doesn’t get much work done for the next half hour as he tries to figure out if Minhyuk had been joking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there's anything you'd like me to continue/write!!!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (very sporadically active) as @persont_raven on twitter and (basically dead) @raven-blackwillows on tumblr asdfghjkl these usernames sound so emo but I'm not I promise!!!!


End file.
